Advanced Generation Technology
This is a list of technology from the Advanced Generation timeline of the Gundam series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. General * *;Cold Sleep ::A technology that preserves people in a frozen state while they sleep.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 16 "The Gundam in The Stable" On long space voyages, this is used in order to preserve food and oxygen supplies. In addition to this, it can also be used to preserve youth far into the future. *;Mobile Standard ::A term used to denote civilian-use MS.MG 1/100 AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 manual Earth Federation Forces * *;AGE Device ::A memory unit passed down through the Asuno family that contains basic conceptual data on the “AGE System” and the blueprints for the Gundam. The data of original research the Asuno family's MS knowledge compiled as well as that of the technology needed to create the Gundam's armor are all stored inside it. In addition to this, it also acts as a protection key for the AGE System. * *;AGE System ::Flit added the concept of self-evolution to the digitization of the Asuno family’s research on the mystery of evolution of living things. As the system collects data through combat, it evolves. In order to grow with the pilot, it became a unique system for that registered pilot. Currently, this system is only installed on the Gundam that is piloted by the main character, Flit. IT comprises of three parts: the Gundam AGE, the AGE Device and the AGE Builder. *'AGE Builder' :: Highly advanced machine developed alongside the AGE System that uses data input from the system to rapidly construct weapons and equipment for the Gundam AGE. *'Drill-Orbital Discharge System|DODS (Drill-Orbital Discharge System)' : DODS (an acronym that stands for "Drill-Orbital Discharge System")''Gundam AGE Novel 1 is a type of beam weapon used by the Earth Federation Forces usually in the form of a mobile suit-use beam rifle or gun. Its far surpasses other conventional beam weapons of its class that was used by the Earth Federation Forces. This increase in penetration power is achieved by spinning the trajectory of the beam like a Drill.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 2 "The Power of AGE". : This technology was made by the AGE System in A.G. 115 during the Gundam's second battle against UE after gathering enough data on them. While primarily used by the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 that year, the technology was later adopted by suits like the WMS-GEX1 G-Exes and was mass produced for the Battle of Bat Extermination for the Diva's forces and its allies. : In A.G. 140, DODS weapons have become commonplace within the Earth Federation Forces and several models with different power ratings exists. Although DODS weapons have been shown to be considerably powerful, it seems that DODS weapons were having trouble to penetrating Electromagnetic Armor,Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 6 "The Light and Shadow of Fardain"Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 16 "The Gundam in The Stable" Veigan's defensive system. Veigan *'Colony Destroyer''' :: A Veigan's very powerful and large-scale weapons which capable enough to deliver the critical damage to the colony. However, since UE Mobile Suits have internal weapons, this colony destroyer is thought to be an exceptional strategic weapon. The Colony Destroyer is shoulder-fired by a single Gafran that directs the weapon towards the target colony. *'Electromagnetic Armor' ::The Veigan's defensive armor system. Electromagnetic Armor are used to emit an energy field to block beam weapons even capable block/nullify beams of DODS weapons easily. It were first used by ovv-a Baqto and later, it were used by xvm-gz Defurse and ovm-e Dorado in the series as well. The system was quickly developed as a counter to the appearance of the DODS Rifle.MG 1/100 AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus manual *'Psycomet μ(mu) Cell' ::It were used by Gerra Zoi during the "Battle of Bat Extermination" against the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 15 "Those Tears Fall in Space" It serves to improve pilot performance by drawing out the power of the X-Region. It is not clear what form the Mucell actually is, whether it might be a special system onboard the Xvm-gz Defurse, something the Gerra Zoi had equipped on his body, something he had consumed, or something else entirely. References Category:Advanced Generation Category:Advanced Generation Technology